Welcome Home
by lavendersakurasasuke
Summary: Prequel to All Shapes and Sizes. The story of Sasuke coming home, and the journey Sasuke and Sakura take to falling in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This story is a prequel to All Shapes and Sizes. It's about the way Sasuke and Sakura came together, and the ways they fell in love with each other. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Haruno Sakura ended her twelve hour shift at Konoha's hospital at 7:00 p.m. Exhausted and desperate for food, the renowned 20-year-old medic-nin clocked out, told Shizune good night, and made her way outside of the emergency room and onto the streets of Konoha. She walked down the streets slowly, enjoying the feeling of being free from paperwork and patients. It took her 3 minutes to walk the familiar path towards Ichiraku Ramen where she was supposed to meet Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi for a team dinner.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as she approached. "It's about time!"

"You look terrible, Sakura," Sai told her bluntly as he stared at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, Sai" She mumbled as she took a seat by Naruto.

"You haven't been overworking yourself again, have you Sakura?" Kakashi asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"No sensei, this is the only 12 hour shift I've been assigned this week," Sakura told him as Teuchi set a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her. "Thanks, Teuchi-sama."

Sakura began to eat quickly, too hungry to slowly savor the taste. There had only been time for Sakura to eat a quick snack during her previous shift as she had to work through lunch.

"Is Hinata back from her mission yet?" Sai asked Naruto as he slowly savored his own ramen.

"Not yet, which is actually a good thing. I haven't finished her surprise yet." Naruto swallowed the rest of the broth in his ramen bowl. "Another one, please!"

"What surprise do you have for her?" Sakura asked in between bites.

"I'm cleaning the entire house before she gets home!" Naruto almost shouted out of excitement. "Not just the normal stuff like dishes either. I'm scrubbing the floors, cleaning the carpets, dusting the shelves, everything! Hinata's gonna be so happy, dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled at her friend and let out a small chuckle. "I never thought I'd see you acting so domestic, Naruto."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a smile on his face. "Well, for Hinata I would do anything she asked and more."

Sai nodded solemnly. "I understand. I wouldn't dare tell Ino no. I think she would break off our engagement."

Sakura threw her head back in laughter before Kakashi and Naruto joined in. As Sai cocked his eyebrow in confusion and Naruto tried to explain that Hinata wasn't nearly as violent as Ino, Sakura smiled at the members of the team gathered around at their faithful haunt, eating the same ramen they always ate. She chose not to think about the chair at the end of the counter that had been empty for far too long.

After finishing their dinner, the team dispersed with Sai going to meet Ino, Kakashi going back to the Hokage's office, and Naruto walking Sakura home.

"You don't have to walk me home, Naruto," Sakura told him after waving goodbye to Kakashi. "I don't really need protection."

"I know that," Naruto replied cheerfully. "You're plenty strong, Sakura. No one would dare mess with you. It's just been a few weeks since we've really gotten to talk."

The two engaged in light-hearted chatter about various Konoha gossip: Choji and Karui still being gone on honeymoon, Shikamaru getting berated by Temari for coming home late, and Ino and Sai's wedding plans.

"The wedding is still three months away and Ino is already turning into a monster." Sakura complained to Naruto. Whether Ino was her best friend or not, Sakura did not need to put up with her attitude and demands. "You know everything has to be over the top and grandiose with Ino."

"She is a lot to handle," Naruto chuckled. "I wonder if Sasuke will be back in time for their wedding?"

Sakura's expression immediately dimmed, something Naruto did not miss. "I'm sure he's busy doing other things," Sakura said softly, looking up at the starlit sky. Sasuke was somewhere, possibly looking up at the very same stars she was, a thought that made Sakura both melancholy and joyful.

"Well, he can't stay away forever!" Naruto stated cheerfully. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he came back within the month. After the exploding humans stuff that happened last month, I don't think he'd stay away for long. He's going to want to check in on Konoha." Naruto looked sideways at Sakura. "And I'm sure he'll want to see you specifically, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed and stammered "I-I'm sure he'll want to see all of Team 7, Naruto! Shannaroo!"

Naruto laughed at his embarrassed teammate as they approached Sakura's front door. "I still owe him a good punch in the gut for missing my wedding. I'll get him the next time we spar."

Sakura shook her head at him. "If you two injure each other like idiots, I will not heal you."

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura! You have to heal us, you can't let us walk around with broken arms or something! Dattebayo!" Naruto began waving his arms around, making Sakura's laughter double.

"We'll see what happens," Sakura told him. "This is all just speculation, anyways. Let's wait to worry until Sasuke actually comes back."

"It'll happen sooner than you think, Sakura," Naruto told her, giving her a thumbs up. "I'll see you tomorrow for training, right? We've got to go early so I can be home in time to meet Hinata."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Naruto!" Opening her door and stepping into the darkness of her apartment, the kunoichi let out a small sigh before flipping on the lights. She removed her shoes and placed her keys on the table in the entryway before immediately walking to her small kitchen to fill up a small watering can. Walking to her desk, she began watering the small pot of flowers that sat there.

"Taidama," She whispered lovingly to the small flowers. After working herself to the bone and being kidnapped over half a year ago, Sakura had taken up gardening as a means of relaxing and reminding herself that her happiness was important. It turned out that Sakura could make just about anything grow, and the little flowers she planted became her family.

After watering her last lavender plant, the very tired medic-nin went to her bathroom to shower before throwing on a pair of raggedy pajamas and collapsing onto her bed. She turned on her side to look out her large window, where she could see the stars forming constellations outside. The moon was incredibly bright that night, especially amid the lights of Konoha. Her thoughts quickly turned to Sasuke, the man who had held her heart since they were children.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," She whispered. "Where are you now?"

In her head, Sakura pictured Sasuke laying in a field of wildflowers under the open sky. Fireflies flew around him, illuminating his sculpted face and making his beauty ethereal.

"I hope he's at peace," She thought to herself as her eyelids drooped. "But I hope he comes back soon. There's so many new things to show him. I wonder if he'd like to see all the new training grounds…"

It wasn't long before Sakura fell asleep, her thoughts still on Sasuke and his happiness.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke threw another log on the small fire that was blazing in front of him and twisted the skewered fish he'd caught earlier around so they could cook evenly. Across from him, Uzumaki Hinata was writing a report on a scroll in neat, graceful writing. After running into each other the day before in a small town at the edge of the Land of Fire, the two agreed to travel back to Konoha together. Most of their time had been spent in companionable silence, save for a few small exchanges here and there about their journey. Seeing Hinata had made the reality of Sasuke's return to Konoha all the clearer to him. He was really going to be back.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up to see Hinata packing away her scroll and pulling out an onigiri. "Would you like one?"

"Hn," he nodded, reaching for the rice ball. He set it to the side before taking the fish off the fire and handing one to Hinata on the skewer.

"Thank you," she smiled before devouring the food in front of her. Sasuke ate a bit more slowly, though not nearly as gracefully. When he finished, he looked up to see Hinata staring at him expectantly.

"May I ask you a question, Sasuke?" She prompted as she began stirring the fire.

"Hn," he acquiesced after hesitating for a moment. Coming from someone as kind and thoughtful as Hinata, it surely wouldn't be something irritating.

"Why are you traveling back to Konoha?" Hinata asked. "It's been almost three years."

Sasuke paused for a moment. If he didn't know Hinata had pure intentions, he would have told her to mind her own business. But knowing that she was really genuinely curious, he remained honest. "I received a letter from Naruto reminding me of the past. It got me thinking about Konoha, and I decided that it was time to return."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. "Naruto will be glad to see you. As will Sakura."

Sasuke nodded carefully. "How has Team 7 been?"

Hinata smiled. "Naruto is training to be Hokage, as always but when he's not doing that he's usually helping out at the academy or at home with me. Kakashi-sensei is doing very well as the Hokage. Sai is now engaged to Ino. Sakura is always busy working at the hospital, though recently we've made her reduce her hours."

"Why's that?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"She was on the verge of over-working herself again," Hinata explained carefully. "Constantly taking 12 hour shifts at the hospital, going on missions, fundraising for the children's hospital, and working herself to the bone. She lost weight and the dark circles under her eyes looked almost permanent for a while." Hinata looked at Sasuke, who's eyebrow had creased subconsciously with worry. "She's doing well now, though. She's put weight back on and her eyes have regained their usual brightness."

Sasuke nodded and thought for a few moments before asking "Has she seemed happy?"

Hinata paused before answering. "Sakura is a happy person in general. She likes to look on the positive side of things, and she sees the world with a lot of possibilities. That being said, there are times lately where you can tell that her mind has drifted off to other places. I think she may feel a bit lonely at times, seeing how everyone has pretty much paired off. She does her best to hide it though, and is always there for anyone who needs it. She's such a warm person."

Sasuke nodded again before standing. "I'll take the first watch."

Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded before laying out her bed roll and crawling inside it. She drifted off to sleep quickly, dreaming of seeing her husband the next day.

Sasuke climbed to a branch halfway up a nearby tree and leaned back against the bark. He mulled over the conversation he'd had with Hinata, who had become more confident then he remembered. Hinata was right about Sakura: she was a warm person. Full of light and cheerfulness, her name well-suited her. She was as fair as a cherry blossom and as strong as the tree it grew on. The thought of her over-working herself unsettled Sasuke. It's true that Sakura was a hard-worker, but she always knew when to take care of herself. It was as if she were working through some sort of pain. Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe Sakura was lonely. Sasuke did not know how much he could help her. He did not know whether Sakura still loved him or wanted to be friends with him. If she did want to be around him, Sasuke did not know what he could do to make her feel better.

The Uchiha man sighed and looked through the leaves up to the stars in the sky. He knew that they did not look this bright in Konoha, his home. He wondered if Sakura would like to see the stars now that they were older. He then wondered how much Sakura had changed in the last three years. It had been a long while since he last saw her or any of Team 7. He knew Naruto and Kakashi were probably the same as ever, but surely Sakura hadn't changed too much.

Sasuke's thoughts of home carried him through the night until he woke Hinata to switch guard duty. He fell asleep with thoughts of stars and the same bright green eyes that had followed him from his childhood, knowing that he would be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

Naruto dodged Sakura's fist just in time to keep her from sending him plummeting into the nearest tree. He turned immediately to his left, preparing a Rasengan in his hand. They had been sparring for over an hour, and it was time to finish the match. What he did not anticipate, however, was the punch Sakura place to the ground, causing the earth beneath him to quake and shatter until he lost his balance. Taking advantage of his state, Sakura landed a punch to Naruto's stomach, sending him flying to the edge of the training grounds. The jinchuriki had lost the match to his teammate.

Sakura rushed to Naruto, the adrenaline from the match propelling her forward.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" She asked as she kneeled next to him. Naruto was comically spread out on the ground, his eyes closed. He whined a low "dattebayo" before nodding and letting out a moan. Holding back laughter at her baby-like teammate, she began to check him for major injuries. Satisfied that other than a few bruises he would be fine, she helped him into a sitting position.

"It's been a long time since we've sparred, Sakura-chan." Naruto declared as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you've been pretty busy lately." Sakura offered Naruto water from her bottle. "With you and Hinata settling into married life and all the work you've been doing with Kakashi, you haven't really been available."

"You're right," Naruto said, looking off to the fields. "I guess we've all been kind of busy lately. You've been at the hospital, Sai has been with Ino or doing missions, and Kakashi is the hokage. But hey! We still always have time for Ramen! That's something!"

Sakura laughed at her teammate. "Speaking of Ramen, I'm starving. Do you want to go get some food?"

Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "As much as I'd like to say yes, I should get home. I don't know when Hinata will be back and I want to be waiting for her."

"Ah, I understand." Sakura gave him a smile as she stood up. "Don't worry about it! I have to meet Kakashi-sensei soon anyways. Go ahead home and shower before Hinata has to smell you."

Naruto stood up, lifted his armpit and gave a small sniff, his face contorting with disgust. "You're right, Sakura-chan."

"I'm always right," Sakura told him as they began to walk towards the main part of the village. After telling Naruto goodbye, Sakura made her way back to her own quiet apartment. She took her time in the shower, lathering in her cherry blossom shampoo and letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles before dressing in her normal shinobi wear. She took the time to style her hair as usual, and then proceeded to put on her normal cherry blossom perfume. Looking in the mirror, Sakura gave herself a small smile of approval before her stomach rumbled. Knowing there were minimal groceries in the house, the pinkette decided she would treat herself to some dango after the excellent training session with Naruto.

She walked through the streets of Konoha, embracing the sunshine. Summer was in full swing in Konoha. Only just reaching July, it was hot and sweet outside. Sakura watched as children ran through the streets, vendors offered refreshing sweets, and the older folk sought out the best deals they could find. The home she loved so much was bustling and busy as always. She approached her favorite shop and bought two orders of dango and black tea to share with her sensei.

Sakura felt in her bones that today would be a good day. Whether it was the weather, the morning training session, or the sticky sweet dango she was going to eat, she didn't know. All she knew was that the day seemed different, and Sakura welcomed it. The walk to the Hokage's office was peaceful; for once, Sakura's worry about the hospital, her team, and even Sasuke drifted away. She knew the hospital was improving day by day. Her teammates were happy and healthy. And Sasuke…well, she liked to think that he was somewhere that brought him peace. She felt that same familiar longing for him to come home, but pushed it away to think of happier thoughts.

She arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked before opening the door. Her former sensei immediately stopped signing the paperwork in front of him and gave her a warm smile that was hidden under his mask. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, although he said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good morning, Sakura," He got up from his chair and stretched.

"Good morning Kaka-sensei," she smiled at him and handed him a stick of dango and his tea. "I brought you a treat!"

"How thoughtful," Kakashi took the treats gladly. "Now, Sakura, I know we need to discuss some things concerning the children's hospital, but why don't we take a walk while we do so? I haven't made rounds around Konoha in a while."

Sakura smiled cheerfully and nodded. "That sounds wonderful!"

She did not notice the small scroll that was laying in the corner of Kakashi's desk with handwriting that was all too familiar to both of them.

* * *

Sasuke had awoken that morning to the sound of birds chirping and Hinata packing her bag. "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she told him serenely when she realized he had awoken. With a nod back and a mumbled "Morning", Sasuke quickly got up and got his own items ready. He took a small scroll and summoned his faithful hawk before sending him off with a missive for Kakashi, warning him that he would be returning that day before lunchtime with Hinata.

The two shinobi ate a quick breakfast before starting back up on their travels. They both moved quickly, each with different motives. Hinata was ready to see her husband while Sasuke was ready to see the way his village had changed in the last few years. As the trees flew by and the land became more and more familiar, Sasuke couldn't help but think about his team, his family, and everything he'd been doing over the last few years. It was strange to think that he was coming home with no intention to leave immediately. He was instead coming home to work for Konoha, the way his father, mother and brother had. He was coming back as the last Uchiha to give everything he could to the village his brother had died for.

It took Hinata and Sasuke roughly three hours to reach the gates of Konoha. As he approached the gates, he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, something that almost never happened. He was happy to be coming home.

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard Hinata's gentle voice rouse him from his musings. The two stopped just past the guard's stand where Kotetsu and Izumo were staring at him open mouthed. "I'm going to the Hokage's tower to turn in my mission report. Will you be going there as well?"

Sasuke was prevented answering by the loud gasp he heard. Turning from Hinata, he was greeted by the sight of Sakura and Kakashi standing about 10 feet in front of him. Sakura was gasping with her hand covering her mouth. She stared at him for a few moments, her green eyes wide with disbelief before her lips formed the most dazzling smile she had ever given him. Her entire face alighted with joy as she made her way towards him. Stopping right in front of him, she tucked a piece of her rose-pink hair behind her ear. She held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Tadaima, Sakura," He told her quietly, not being able to control the gentle smile that his lips formed.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," Her smile widened and she stared up at him with more affection than Sasuke had ever seen. He couldn't help but lift his fingers and poke her in the middle of her forehead the same way his brother used to do to him. He watched as a warm blush spread over her porcelain cheeks and he felt a warmth inside that he wasn't familiar with. He heard someone clearing their throat, and he turned to see Kakashi watching him warily.

"Yo," His former sensei said to him. "Long time no see, Sasuke. And welcome back, Hinata."

"Aa," Sasuke replied.

"I have the report here for you, Hokage-sama." Hinata handed him a scroll. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home to Naruto." She turned to Sasuke. "I'll tell him you're home and that you'll all be over for dinner tonight. I'll send word to Sai. No excuses!" The byakugen princess smiled at all of them before turning to hurry home to her husband.

"Come with us, Sasuke," Kakashi turned and began walking. "We must discuss your return." Sakura and Sasuke followed closely behind Kakashi as he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

"Why were you with Hinata, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, curious about his return.

"We met up around the edge of the Land of Fire by chance. We decided to travel the rest of the way together." Sasuke watched her face carefully as she took in the information. Her eyebrows were furrowed in thought, but about what, he had no idea. Sakura had indeed changed in the last few years since he'd seen her. She had grown a few inches and her hips had rounded out, giving her a womanly figure. Her face had slimmed even more into a sweet heart-shape that balanced out her once large forehead. Her green eyes had become even brighter and lovelier, openly displaying her feelings to the world. Her lips were plump and rosy, set over a set of perfect teeth. Her hair was as shiny and pink as ever, cropped into a new style that Sasuke favored over any other she'd had. The blunt cut fit her face and personality so well. Sasuke had never been blind to Sakura's delicate loveliness when they were young. Anyone who didn't see it would have to be blind; but now, she had truly blossomed into an alluring beauty.

The trio of ninja arrived at the Hokage's office rather quickly. Kakashi sat behind his desk while Sasuke and Sakura stood facing him.

"Now," the Hokage began as he searched through his desk for something. "First things first: Sasuke, how were your travels?" Kakashi pulled out a lone piece of paper that looked like a checklist and wrote Sasuke's name at the top.

"I discovered many things during my journey," Sasuke began. Sakura was turned to him, breathless as she waited to hear about the travels that had kept him away for so long. "I have wandered across all the lands, learning about the people and the cultures surrounding us. I have walked with them and learned from them. I have seen signs in many places of strange things occurring. I have found many anomalies, but I have not been able to piece them together. That is part of the reason I have come back to Konoha. I would have been back sooner had I not been distracted with studying and observing."

"For that, I will have you speak to Shikamaru when he returns from a mission." Kakashi put his hands behind his head. "We will have to discuss these anomalies, and if necessary, begin research on them immediately. In the meantime, I'd like to formally welcome you back to Konoha. While here, I expect you to resume your ninja duties and take part in the community." He waited for a response from Sasuke, who simply nodded. "Though you are technically still ranked as a genin, I believe we will be able to send you on higher caliber missions due to your abilities and history. However, given the fact that you have been away from the village for almost three years, there is some protocol that we must follow."

Sasuke again nodded, while Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, wondering what exactly Sasuke would need to do. Kakashi held up the paper he had written Sasuke's name on. "This is a checklist that you must complete by the end of the week in order to continue performing ninja duties. You must get a hospital checkup, maintain a permanent residence, complete training with a group that contains at least one jonin, write a report of what you found during your absence, and sign a list of paperwork in my office."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had never heard of this intense protocol before, but then again, Sasuke was probably the first shinobi who required it in years.

"Now, I have a few recommendations for where you can live," Kakashi continued on. "While much of the Uchiha district was decimated during Pain's attack on Konoha, the north and west sides are almost completely unscathed. I believe it would be for the best if you moved into one of those homes, or if you chose to build a new house there. As the last of the Uchiha, you should reclaim that district and keep it maintained." Sasuke nodded at Kakashi. That was exactly where he had planned to live anyways. "As far as your hospital checkup, you should be able to walk in at any time. I'm sure Sakura can let you know when the best time to come in is."

Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke. "I can help you with whatever you need, Sasuke-kun."

"For training, there are two options: I can randomly assign you to shadow and train with a genin team this week, or Sakura can oversee your training, with Naruto and Sai helping. She is a qualified jonin. If you agree to have Sakura help you, you will have to work around her hospital schedule." Kakashi paused.

"I would rather work with Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke told them. "I can fit around her schedule."

"Excellent," Kakashi told him. "You can sign the rest of the paperwork when you've completed everything else on the list. Now, let's go pick out a house for you, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to walk towards the door. Kakashi moved behind him, but Sakura did not. "Are you coming, Sakura?" Sasuke found himself stopping to ask.

Her eyes widened as she stammered "D-do you want me to?" When Sasuke simply nodded, she picked up her feet and followed him out the door. Her heart was racing, and she kept her hands behind her back to keep from fidgeting. She followed the two men out the door to the Uchiha district, where very few people ever stepped foot near. She didn't know what to think of Sasuke being back. The fact that he was going to be living in the Uchiha district again hinted at the fact that he was here to stay with permanent intentions, which both frightened and delighted her.

Sasuke was slightly in shock once he was finally in the Uchiha district. It's true that certain areas had been decimated from Pain's battle. The shock, however, came from how well maintained the area was. Where the old buildings had been torn down, they had been replaced with cherry blossom tree groves and green grass. The rest of the buildings had been fixed up and cleaned as though Kakashi had known Sasuke would come back to live there.

"We've had many improvement projects going on over the last few years," Kakashi told him. "One of those projects was proposed by Naruto and Sakura. They decided that it was very important that the Uchiha district be cleaned and attended to in your absence."

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who was blushing again. "We thought it would make you happy, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him softly. "And after everything Itachi went through for Konoha, it only seemed respectful to fix up this old district."

Sasuke nodded, at a loss for words other than the simple thank you that escaped his lips. He moved farther in, looking at the houses that had made up his childhood. He stopped when he reached a smaller one at the edge of the district by the new cherry blossom grove. It looked as though it had been completely rebuilt, with a small garden outside. It seemed simple and inviting. Sasuke stepped up to the house. He could not remember anyone ever living in this house. It must have been built right before the Uchiha massacre.

"Do you like this one, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him gently, carefully putting her hand on his good arm. He turned to nod at her.

"This will do," He murmured. It was an interesting feeling for him, being back in his childhood neighborhood. He could almost see members of his clan smiling at him, welcoming the Uchiha heir back to his rightful place.

"This is the key," Kakashi reached out to hand it to him. "You still have all the Uchiha funds available to you. Simply visit the bank and give them this note, and you should have access to them immediately." Kakashi handed him a piece of paper. "It should be more than enough to furnish the house. I would offer my help, but I do need to get back to my office. Sakura, are you capable of helping Sasuke with what he needs?"

Sakura startled immediately. Her? Help Sasuke alone? She nodded, however, not wanting to disappoint Kakashi or leave Sasuke on his own.

"Well then, I will see you two tonight." Kakashi instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the two shinobi alone with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura followed Sasuke inside his newly acquired home, watching his reaction. He was relatively quiet, which was to be expected. She watched as he took in the open rooms, the large windows, and the simple architecture. The tension in his body eased as he wandered through the rooms and found that everything was to his liking, despite the lack of furniture. The Uchiha crest had even been carved into the door on the master bedroom, something that touched Sasuke deeply.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gently prodded him as they reached the kitchen. He looked out the large window overlooking the small garden before answering.

"It reminds me of my childhood," He told her softly. They stood there for a few moments in silence before Sakura spoke again.

"Would you like to go look for furniture now?" She spoke carefully, not wanting to disturb him. "That way you can have the chance to arrange it how you'd like before dinner tonight."

Sasuke nodded simply, not really paying attention. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He was finally back in the Uchiha district permanently since the night his family was massacred. Unlike how he had anticipated it, being back was almost peaceful. It was like he had come home. He turned to look at Sakura and felt a feeling of gratefulness swell in chest that she was there to help him with getting his house together because if she hadn't been, the dark-haired shinobi would have spent the entire afternoon musing over his situation. "Let's go," he told his teammate, giving her another of his rare smiles.

The smile she returned him left him, for the first time in his life, a little breathless.

* * *

Sakura had not expected to spend her day in furniture stores with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, but she had. After ordering everything he needed and helping him arrange it properly, she had chosen to say goodbye in order to give him the opportunity to settle into his new surroundings. She went home and made herself a strong cup of black tea before taking a long bath to relax the tension in her muscles. Sasuke's return had brought her as much joy as it did anxiety. Her worry about his adjustment of Konoha and his team had sprouted as soon as they entered the Hokage's office that morning and had not eased. While he seemed to be adjusting fine, the anticipation of him becoming upset had manifested itself in her every move.

After taking her bath, she took extra time getting ready that night. She chose to wear a pretty sundress that she'd only worn once or twice that summer. It was a spring green square neck dress that fell to her knees. She wore white sandals and a small cherry blossom necklace her father had given her. She did her hair more carefully that night, making sure that there wasn't a strand out of place. She considered putting on makeup, but ultimately decided against it. She was too nervous to do it properly and she wouldn't be fully satisfied with the way it turned out. While she knew that is was probably fruitless, she couldn't help but want to look extra nice for Sasuke that night. No matter how Sasuke felt, he would always be the love of her life, and she wanted to look nice when she was around him.

She took a deep breath before exiting her apartment to the richly colored Konoha sunset. She walked quickly to Naruto's home, unable to calm down. All she could think of was seeing Sasuke again. It had only been a few hours since last saw him, but she couldn't shake the fear that he may disappear in an instant. She arrived at Naruto's as the first one there, and was welcomed in by a beaming Hinata wearing a lovely pale lavender cardigan over a white dress.

"Hello, Sakura! Please, come inside!" The pink-haired kunoichi stepped inside and removed her shoes, placing them by the door. She was instantly greeted by the smell of Hinata's good cooking, and felt herself relax a little. It was oddly quiet in the house.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she followed Hinata to the kitchen.

"He went to go get Sasuke," Hinata told her as she began slicing a tomato. "They should all be here soon. Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Kakashi, Sai, and Ino."

"Ahh," Sakura took one of Hinata's aprons off a peg on the wall and put it on. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, Sakura you don't have to help," Hinata's eyes grew round. "You are a guest!"

"Yes, but…I need to do something." Sakura cast her eyes downwards, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'll grow too anxious if I don't."

Understanding dawned on Hinata's face. She nodded and smiled at Sakura before handing her the knife she was holding. "You finish chopping these vegetables. I'll attend to the fish."

Sakura smiled gratefully. The two women chattered light-heartedly, and Sakura felt indebted to Hinata for distracting her from Sasuke.

It wasn't long before Sai and Ino showed up. Ino was glowing, her long blonde hair flowing around her waist, wearing a plum halter top and grey capris that showed off her flattering figure. Sai, clad in all black as usual, had his hand around her waist.

"Forehead!" Ino almost yelled at Sakura. "Sasuke is back? Have you seen him? You've got to tell me everything!"

The young couple sat on the stools at the counter that looked into the kitchen, listening as Sakura recounted everything that had happened that day. The three others listened very carefully, taking in everything Sakura said. When she had finished, the kitchen was quiet before Sai abruptly said "I wonder when he'll ask you out, ugly." Sakura instantly turned comically red before screaming "SAI! SHANNAROOO!" Ino threw her head back in laughter at Sakura's expense, while Hinata comfortingly placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. This was the sight that greeted Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi as they walked in to the Uzumaki's kitchen.

Sakura, if possible, turned even more red at the sight of the handsome Uchiha in his dark blue shirt and black pants. Immediately turning back to the vegetables that had finished cooking on the stove.

"What did we miss?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Sai made a joke," Ino told the men. Though all three newcomers looked confused, none of them questioned anything.

"Dinner is ready!" Hinata declared, turning everyone's minds to food. "Please Sakura, go sit. Naruto will help me bring everything in." The pink haired kunoichi nodded and made her way to the dining room. She sat down on the left side of the long rectangular table, and was surprised to find that Sasuke instantly sat himself by her. She caught Ino's eye and saw a triumphant glare in them. Looking away, she turned to her attention to the food that had been just been placed in front of her.

* * *

After dinner, the group went outside to enjoy the beautiful summer night. The stars were bright in the sky and the sweet smell of grass reached their noses. Sasuke tried to pay attention to the conversation that was happening as they all walked through the streets of Konoha, but he was distracted by the sound of Sakura's warm laugh. He turned to watch her. She looked lovely in the green dress she was wearing, her silhouette illuminated by the bright lanterns hanging among the shopps. He felt a sort of warmth at being by her side, not unlike the feeling he had when they were children. She'd always been a comforting presence to him, and this was no different.

"So what's it like being back, Sasuke?" He was roused from his musings over Sakura by the sound of Ino's voice. He turned to look at her, and was pleased to see no signs of flirty eyes or pouty lips. Instead, she held hands tightly Sai and seemed genuinely interested in how he was adjusting.

"It's different." He told her as everyone else turned to listen. "But a good different."

"Well, Naruto and Ugly are glad you're back," Sai told him cheerfully.

Sasuke blinked for a few moments before asking "Who is Ugly?"

"Ahh," Naruto began, exchanging glances with Hinata and then Sakura. "Well, you see, Sai has these dumb little nicknames he created when he first joined Team Kakashi. And well…"

"I am who Sai refers to as Ugly," Sakura said almost nonchalantly, as if she didn't care to fight back about it anymore. Sasuke's head immediately snapped to Sai, who seemed unaffected by the conversation occurring.

"Do you LIKE being called ugly, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Not really, but from Sai, I think it's become an endearment rather than an insult." Sakura told him quickly, reassuring him that it was not a big issue.

Sasuke, however, was not satisfied with this answer. "Do not call her ugly again." He glared at Sai before turning to stare ahead. Everyone looked at him for a moment before Kakashi distracted them by pointing out a new game shop that had been opened on the street. The group went into the store, but Sasuke stopped when he felt Sakura's hand on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him, concern and gratitude lighting her green eyes. "Thank you for that. Are you alright?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes and felt a pang in his heart, unfamiliar to him. "I'm alright."

"I don't think you are." Sakura stared up at him, a knowing look in her eyes. She wouldn't give up until he talked to her.

" _Annoying_ " He thought to himself as he fought a smirk. Sakura continued to stare at him, prompting him to tell her "I just don't want people talking to you that way. You deserve better."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and a blush stained her cheeks. "Well, don't worry about Sai. He'll get what's coming to him in training when I punch him in the face." At that, the smirk Sasuke had been holding back broke out onto his face.

Sakura smiled back at him. "I'm glad you're home, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly.

He was a bit taken aback before he felt a warmth spread through him. "Ahh," was his only reply, but Sakura understood what he meant. He was glad to be back too. The two shinobi began walking towards their friend group, though a bit closer than they had been. The group was out for another hour before they all dispersed, saying their goodbyes and welcome back's to Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself walking by Sakura's side on her way home, despite his house being in the other direction. They walked in companionable silence, each enjoying the other's company and the beautiful summer night. The moon was particularly bright that night, illuminating the trees and shining down on the buildings.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," Sakura commented with a contented sigh. She glanced at Sasuke, who nodded in agreement. His inky black hair was glossy under the moonlight. His beautiful eyes radiated a subtle warmth and his handsome face was set in content. Over the last few years, his face had slimmed even more. His cheekbones were more prominent, as was his jaw line. His lips were perfectly shaped and looked soft and inviting. He had grown even taller and packed lean muscle underneath his clothes. He was so handsome it made Sakura's heart hurt. In Sakura's opinion, no man would ever hold a candle to Sasuke Uchiha.

They continued their walk in companionable silence until they reached Sakura's door. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him cheerfully, her eyes full of affection for him. "I'll see you in the morning for training."

"Goodnight, Sakura," He was a bit overcome by the open tenderness in her eyes. It only made the green orbs more beautiful. He gave her a soft smile as she went inside before turning to make his way to his own home. Sasuke was exhausted, and as he went to his new bed in the master bedroom of his little house, he collapsed on it. He threw his shirt off onto the floor before laying his on the soft pillows Sakura had recommended that day. His last thought before bed was of Sakura punching Sai triumphantly, looking as beautiful as she ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day's training was an absolute disaster. Not only was the entirety of training ground 10 absolutely destroyed, but the entirety of the former Team 7 was worse for wear. Things had been going well as Sai and Sasuke were pit against one another while Naruto and Sakura cooled down form their own session. It wasn't until Sai, who had been asking Sasuke a series of odd questions from "what's your favorite color" to "do you prefer fish or pork?", crossed the line entirely. Just as Sasuke avoided a hit from one of Sai's ink lions, the artist asked the Uchiha "Are you a virgin? Or are you waiting to go that far with a woman until you've married Ugly? Because Ino and I-!"

Sai was cut off as he caught on fire from the fireball jutsu Sasuke had cast at him. The Uchiha's mouth snarled into a look of disdain. He unsheathed Kusanagi, sending jolts of electricity through it. Sakura scrambled to separate the two while Naruto put out the flames engulfing Sai.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran to him. Using her brute strength, she grabbed the arm that held Kusanagi and pulled him around to face her. His anger turned to shock at the abrupt way his body was twisted. "Sasuke-kun, look at me!" And he did. He looked into her concerned eyes, noticing the way she nervously bit her lip. And then he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He definitely did not want to be the cause of Sakura's discomfort or worry. "What happened?" She asked him, turning to look over his shoulder at Naruto putting out Sai's fire with a water canteen before looking back into his onyx eyes.

"He asked me a rather... invasive question," Sakura's mouth almost dropped at the sight of a faint blush gracing Sasuke's cheeks. What the hell had he asked?

"Can you not tell me?" Sakura pressed, curious as to what could have made him this angry.

"If you want to know, go ask him yourself," Sasuke told her rather haughtily. Sakura sighed. Sai must have really screwed up to make Sasuke this embarrassed.

"Fine, I will," Sakura scrunched her nose up at him before stalking over to Sai. "Do you have any burn injuries?"

After Sakura healed the worst part of his burns, she helped him to his feet and walked with him and Naruto over to Sasuke.

"Sai, what did you ask Sasuke to make him that mad?" Naruto asked as they approached Sasuke, who was looking any direction but at them.

"I just asked him if he was a virgin, and if he was waiting to marry ugly to be with a woman that way." Sai told them, examining the burnt fabric of his sleeve. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Her ears were ringing. She barely heard Naruto's laughter and Sasuke's growl.

"You. Asked. What." Sakura seethed, clenching her fists tightly.

"I said, I asked-!" But Sai did not finish that sentence either. He was cut off by a loud "SHANNAROO!" and a punch to the ground that sent all three male members of Team 7 flying as the entire earth split below them. Sakura alone remained. Spotting Sai, she quickly made her way to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sai," She whispered malevolently. "It is not polite to ask anyone questions about their sex life or their intentions regarding their sex life. And I better not catch you talking to Sasuke like that again about me or anyone else."

"S-sorry, Sakura," Sai told her, his eyes wide. She let go of his shirt and instantly felt guilty as she looked at the decimated earth around her. Sasuke and Naruto had risen to their feet, but were visibly bruised. Sai had suffered badly as well. Sakura let out a big sigh, and helped Sai to his feet. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, Sai. Here, let me heal you."

"Thank you, Sakura," Sai smiled cheerfully. "I'm sorry as well. I did not know sex lives were supposed to be private. According to Kakashi's Icha Icha books-"

"Ah, that's enough, Sai!" Naruto cut him off as he walked up. "We're having a private talk later, me and you. I need to inform you about what is good research and what is bad."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at Naruto's use of the word "research", but said nothing. His head was bruised rather badly and he was waiting his turn for Sakura to heal him. After finishing with Sai and Naruto, Sakura motioned for Sasuke to sit so she could check him for injuries.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked him gently, transforming from the fierce warrior into the compassionate nurse.

"My upper left shoulder and the crown of my head," Sasuke told her. Sakura's cool chakra invaded his head, soothing and relaxing him. Her gentle hands kneaded through his hair, replacing the aching pain with a pleasurable sensation. She then moved to his shoulder, and quicker than Sasuke anticipated, she declared he was all better. He stood quickly, alien to the sensations occurring to him in that moment. He felt gratitude and warmth towards Sakura like he always had, but there was something extra. Something stirring inside him that he was wholly unfamiliar with. As she flashed in a warm smile, the feeling intensified.

"Sorry for this mess," Sakura apologized to the trio as she held her hands behind her. "I guess I lost my temper." She laughed nervously at them.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed. "Better to get this out of the way now so that the rest of the week we can actually train."

As the group made their way from the decimated training ground, Sakura made a mental note to let Kakashi know what had happened and that a few earth users would need to restore the land. She sighed thinking of the expression on Kakashi's face and the laugh that he would surely have at her expense.

* * *

The rest of the week passed off without a hitch. Sasuke adjusted to Sai's weird behavior with the help of Naruto and Sakura, and the four of them learned to function with one another. Sasuke completed his report of his findings quickly, not having much to do while Sakura was working and Naruto was doing private training. The only thing left to complete on his checklist was a check-up at the hospital, which Sakura had scheduled for that Friday. He was the last patient she had during that shift, which had been another particularly long one.

Sasuke waited for Sakura in one of the stark white rooms, watching a few academy children playing some sort of game outside. When the pink haired medic-nin finally entered, Sasuke saw exactly how exhausted she was. Her shoulders were slumped and half of her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Despite the dark circles gracing her eyes, however, she still lit up when she took in Sasuke's darkly clad figure. She gave him a gracious smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun," She turned to look at the clipboard in front of her. "Now, your last checkup was right before you left Konoha, and that was around three years ago. Since it has been so long, we will be giving you a few shots and checking for any unusual ailments you may have gotten while traveling."

Sasuke nodded, taking in Sakura as she went into doctor mode. She began doing the normal things one would do as a doctor, such as checking blood pressure, temperature, and asking him a series of questions about his activities during his travels. There was only one question Sakura was required to ask that caused them both to blush.

"Have you ever been or are you sexually active?" Sakura asked him, averting her eyes down to the clipboard.

"No," Sasuke replied, staring back out the window to overlook Konoha. Both of their cheeks burned bright red, though neither saw the others. Sakura immediately asked another series of questions to diffuse the tension.

"Have you experienced any phantom pains in your shoulder?" She questioned him briskly.

In the end, Sakura administered three shots to him, each meant as a preventative to various poisions, diseases, and viruses that could have invaded his body. To no surprise, Sasuke had passed his medical exam with no problem.

"I'm glad everything went well, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled at him as she signed off on his paperwork. "I just need to send Kakashi a note saying you've passed your exam and are in fine health, and then you'll be a fully-fledged working shinobi again!" Her smile grew brighter, and for a second Sasuke felt almost blinded by her beauty. "I'm going to go clock-out, but you're free to go. I'll see you later?" With a wave, Sakura exited the room, taking her warm smile with her.

Sasuke stood and made his way out of the room before walking through reception and exiting the hospital. Rather than making his way home, however, he leaned on a small post outside and waited for Sakura to exit. He had nothing else to do, and the thought of keeping her company on her walk home seemed a pleasant one.

The look of delighted surprise she gave him when she exited the front doors made his heart beat faster, and he couldn't help the small smirk that formed.

"I thought you were going home, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura told him as she pulled the ribbon keeping her hair up down so that it fell around her face again.

"I am," He told her, the smirk intensifying. "But I don't have much to do right now."

Sakura understood then that Sasuke intended to spend more time with her by walking her home. "Would you like to come over for some tea?" Sakura proposed to him as the two began walking towards her small apartment.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. Sakura walked by his side happily. When the pair arrived at Sakura's, it was just past three. Sakura unlocked the door and removed her shoes, which Sasuke followed. He took in Sakura's small apartment. It was the first time he had been there. The walls were a pale green and were covered in various paintings and pictures. The kitchen was just off the entry way and opened up to her cozy living room. There was a rather large window decorated with a good number of plants next to a hallway that had two doors, which Sasuke could only presume were here bedroom and bathroom. It was a sweet space and fit Sakura's personality well, despite the fact that it was a little small.

Sakura had already made her way to her small kitchen and was putting the kettle on the stove. She busied herself with cutting up some apples before placing them on her small table. "Please make yourself comfortable, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled at him. "I'm going to go change really quickly. I'll be back in a flash!"

Sasuke watched her enter one of the doors on the hallway, shutting it behind her. He busied himself by examining her plants. She had a wide array of herbs and flowers, from lavender to mint to rosemary. Sasuke marveled at how strong the plants seemed to be for living in an apartment. If Sakura was this good with these small plants, the Uchiha had to wonder what she could nurture with a much larger garden. He bet she could grow anything under the sun, including tomato plants. The thought of fresh tomatoes set his mouth wondering. What if…

Sasuke's ponderings were cut off by the return of Sakura. Having changed out of her hospital clothes, she was now wearing a red short sleeve shirt, a soft grey cardigan, and a pair of white capri pants. The kettle started to whistle, so Sakura raced to the kitchen to finish making the tea. "Come sit," she ordered him. As he took his seat at the old dining room table, Sakura placed a warm cup of Jasmine tea in front of him. She sat across from him and grabbed an apple slice to nibble on. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Sakura blurted out "How has your week in Konoha been?"

"It's been quiet," Sasuke told her. "There's not much for me to do at the moment."

"Why don't you go visit people?" Sakura asked him earnestly.

"Everyone is busy," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "You are usually working. Kakashi is the Hokage and has no time for social visits. Naruto is either training or with Hinata. I have gone to lunch with him twice, though. And Sai…well, he's not really a good option for me to be alone with." Sakura nodded her agreement. While Sasuke and Sai could work and function in a group, if left completely alone together Sai might say something to set Sasuke off.

"When will Shikamaru be back?" Sakura questioned further. "You'll be able to delve into research when he returns."

"He probably won't be back for another week at least," Sasuke told her. "And even when he is back, Kakashi recently informed me that he has been given time off to visit Suna with Temari."

"Ahh," Sakura acknowledged, pondering over Sasuke's apparent lack of activities. "We'll just have to find you something to do in the meantime! Some sort of project for Konoha. We can speak to Kakashi-sensei about it tomorrow!"

Just as Sasuke was about to give a sarcastic retort about not needing petty work, he caught sight of the excitement on Sakura's face. Her delicate hands were clapped together in cheer as she looked at him, and he could not tell her no in that instant.

"Hn," he responded, knowing that she would understand his approval of her plan.

She raised her cup of tea to her lips, full of happiness at the thought of Sasuke being busy with work for Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

The project that Kakashi proposed ended up being perfect for Sasuke's needs. The Uchiha district, while in a much better state than it had been, still needed a great deal of maintenance. There were plenty of buildings to be fixed, gardens to be maintained, and new zoning to be done. In light of Sasuke's return and his apparent boredom, Kakashi deemed it necessary to pass the project on to the last Uchiha, who would definitely attend to it with more care than anyone else could. That is exactly how Sasuke spent the next week: tenderly working on restoring his family's district.

When he wasn't working on the Uchiha district or training with Naruto, he spent his time exploring Konoha with Sakura. A few days after Sakura invited Sasuke over for tea, he was once again waiting for her outside the hospital after she finished her shift. Shocked to see him, Sakura had dropped an armful of medical scrolls on the ground.

"S-sasuke-kun!" She turned bright red and bent to pick up her scrolls. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before bending down to pick up a few scrolls and mumbling "I was in the area and thought I could walk with you." Sakura smiled brightly at him before the two began their walk towards Sakura's apartment under the night sky. Sakura babbled on about all the patients she'd had that day and Sasuke listened, surprising himself with how at peace her delighted chatter made him feel.

When they reached her house, she turned to smile at him before saying "Thank you for walking me home again, Sasuke-kun". He nodded at her, giving her a small smile before telling her goodnight and disappearing onto the streets. Sakura smiled contentedly, her heart swelling with love for the Uchiha man who seemed as eager to maintain their friendship as she was.

The next day, when Sasuke was waiting outside for her again, there was an unspoken understanding between them that he would be there to meet her almost everyday. Whether from boredom or friendliness Sakura knew not; all she knew was that she was grateful to have Sasuke back in her life.

* * *

Sasuke left on his first mission for Konoha exactly one week from his birthday. He was sent off to find a rare scroll in the south of the Land of Fire that required his special skills to retrieve. During the time he was away, Sakura was a nervous wreck. She worried about his safety and about whether he would return to the village or not. She was reassured by Naruto that Sasuke would always come back, especially when they were in Konoha. While Sakura knew this to be true, it didn't stop her from over-analyzing the time he had been away or what he could be doing. Her walks home from work were lonely, and she no longer enjoyed having tea alone.

One thing Sasuke had asked of Sakura was to watch over the Uchiha gardens while he was away. Sakura had taken this chore very seriously. She had pruned the flowers, removed weeds from the flower beds, and trimmed the hedges on all the bushes. It was while she was working on the fourth day that Sakura had an idea for Sasuke's birthday present: she would turn the small garden outside his own house into something beautiful. With a newfound fervor, the pink-haired kunoichi made her way to the Yamanaka's flower shop the next day and purchased several plants from daffodils to magnolias. Ino had given her a discount and a few eye waggles once Sakura told her what the intended purpose was.

"If this doesn't get him to fall in love with you then that man has some serious issues!" The blonde beauty declared. "Though we're all pretty sure he's already on his way there."

Sakura had blushed profusely before thanking her best friend and exiting the shop with a wagon full of plants. Sakura only stopped again to pick up tomato plants and a few herbs before making her way back to the Uchiha compound. It took her the entire day to plant everything perfectly. The end result was a garden rich with beautiful plants, organized in an aesthetically pleasing way that Sakura herself was immensely proud of. The crowning glory were the rich, juicy tomato plants that she planted just outside Sasuke's kitchen window. The entire area smelled and looked beautiful, and the pink-haired woman was certain that Sasuke would love it.

On Sasuke's birthday, Sakura dressed in her favorite red sundress with gold patterns on it. When she left the house to go for a walk, she looked down and saw a small array of flowers with a note sitting on them.

" _Thank you for everything you did while I was away. The garden is beautiful._ "

Smiling to herself like a giddy school-girl, Sakura picked up the flowers and put them in a small vase on her table before leaving to go straight to Sasuke's to wish him a happy birthday. When she arrived, she was unsurprised to find Naruto and Hinata were already at the Uchiha's house. She could hear Naruto practically yelling at Sasuke from inside. Chuckling to herself, Sakura knocked on the door and was happily greeted by Hinata in a pale blue skirt and grey quarter sleeve shirt.

"Sasuke-kun would have answered, but him and Naruto are currently arguing over Sasuke's birthday plans."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed before following Hinata to the kitchen. Naruto was leaning against the counter in a white and orange patterned shirt and grey shorts, his arms crossed. He was arguing with Sasuke, who was seated at his table in a short sleeve grey shirt and black pants.

"C'mon Sasuke, this is the first birthday you'll have been in Konoha for since you were thirteen," Naruto was telling him. "You've got to at least let us make you a cake."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Sasuke retorted. "It's just another day."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, it's not just another day!" The two looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorframe, her face pained. "It's your birthday and we haven't been able to celebrate it with you in years! You have to have a cake and presents and your favorite dinner! And then you can choose if you want to do anything else. But you absolutely have to have birthday dinner!"

Sasuke took in Sakura's anxious expression and let out a sigh. There was no way he could callously tell her no about this the way he had with Naruto. He looked at her again, looking like a vision in her beautiful red dress with her lip pouting and her wide eyes pleading with him. Her hands were folded and she held them up to her chest. The sight reminded him of their genin days, when Sakura made that face all the time. And then he felt pain in his chest. After everything he put Sakura through and all the pain he caused her, how could he say no to something as simple as a birthday celebration.

Begrudgingly, Sasuke closed his eyes and said "Fine. But this will NOT be a wild party."

Sakura beamed at him as Naruto exclaimed "So I argue with you for half an hour and Sakura says one word and you immediately say yes?"

"Sakura said it nicely," was all Sasuke retorted with. The look on Naruto's face sent Sakura and Hinata into fits of giggles, and even Sasuke couldn't keep a small smirk hidden.

* * *

Sakura did her best to keep Sasuke's birthday dinner as calm as possible that night; Naruto, however, had other ideas. Since it took place at his home, the jinchuriki had insisted on presenting a few bottles of sake for everyone to enjoy, leading to some loud conversations and jeering. Of those attending, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino were drunk by the time the cake came out. Luckily, Sasuke found the sight amusing rather than upsetting, which saved Sakura a lot of panic and worry. In fact, after his cake, the Uchiha was even persuaded by his sensei to indulge in the drink. Sakura was left wide-eyed as she saw Sasuke take one drink after another, until his cheeks were stained pink and he had a peculiarly serene expression on his face.

Naruto was recounting the tale of how he fell in love with Hinata, causing his wife to go into a fit of giggles. Ino and Sai were staring at each other with puppy-dog eyes, and Kakashi was reading an Icha Icha book, his eyes entirely glassed over. Finally, Sakura declared that it was time for everyone to go home. Sai helped his fiancé up, his hands immediately grabbing on to her waist for support. Sasuke stood immediately, following closely behind Sakura.

"I'll drop Kakashi-sensei off," Sai told Sakura, eyeing the way Sasuke stood beside the pink-haired shinobi. "It's on the way for us."

Sakura nodded, keeping an eye on Sasuke. She was worried that at any given point, he would lose his balance. She had never seen someone drunk the way Sasuke was: calm and collected to a point of worry. She picked up the presents he had received at dinner in order to safely transport them to his home.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Hinata told them as she and her drunk husband waved them off. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

The group parted ways, with Sakura intentionally walking as close as she could to Sasuke, who was very concentrated on the road ahead.

"Do you feel alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with concern as they approached his home.

"Hn," was all he replied before turning to look at her. "I was just thinking…Nevermind."

"What, Sasuke?" Sakura knit her eyebrows together. Instead of answering, Sasuke only turned redder and shook his head. "Come on, you can tell me anything!" When he did not answer again, Sakura folded her arms and looked away.

"Fine, don't tell me," Sakura pouted. "I guess I'll leave you alone then if you won't answer me." When Sakura started to turn away, she was surprised to feel Sasuke's warm hand reach out to grab her own.

"Please don't," Sasuke looked her dead in the eyes, his own full of regret. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…well, you look very nice today in that dress."

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. Could Sasuke really be giving her a compliment about her appearance?

"You look nice every day, but today you look extra pretty," Sasuke told her, before turning even redder in the face. He looked down and stared at Sakura's hand in his own.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him serenely, her emerald eyes wide. He looked up into her eyes and felt the same familiar sensation in his heart. For a brief moment, Sasuke felt the need to lean in and press his lips to Sakura's plump, beautiful ones. He caught himself, however, once he remembered his inebriated state and the fact that he still had no idea of what Sakura's feelings for him were. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings as foreign as they were. Sasuke knew he could not take advantage of Sakura without her permission. Instead, he lifted two fingers and gently pressed them to her forehead.

"Thank you, Sakura," He told her gently. "For always being here."

Sakura gave him a gentle smile. "Of course, Sasuke-kun. Do you need any help getting inside or carrying in your presents?"

The Uchiha shook his head no and gave her a small smile before taking the bags Sakura was carrying from her. "I should be fine. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." He looked so forlorn and helpless in that moment that Sakura could not contain the giggle that escaped her.

"It's alright," she reassured him. "You'll just owe me dango for me walking you home safely."

She smiled at him brightly, which caused him to be momentarily stunned. His hazy brain could only focus on one thing: how beautiful Sakura was.

"Anyways, goodnight, Sasuke-kun. And happy birthday!" Just as she had when they were genin, Sakura grabbed Sasuke and gave him a tight hug before turning and walking away, the starry sky illuminating her silhouette. Sasuke stood and watched her for a few moments, his body burning everywhere she had touched. When her figure disappeared, he finally went inside his home and made his way to his large bed that for the first time, at least to his drunk self, seemed too empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke awoke the morning after his birthday feeling oddly refreshed; he had slept in until 10 a.m., which was very late for him. He had a slight headache, but nothing a strong cup of tea and a good breakfast couldn't fix. He stretched and looked around his room, where the sunlight was streaming in. Sparsely decorated, his room was relatively empty save for his necessary furniture. Still, the pale grey walls and wooden floors helped keep Sasuke at peace. The only decoration in the room was a small vase that Sasuke changed out with varying flowers from the garden Sakura had planted.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered aloud before groaning. How much of a fool had he been in front of her last night? Sasuke went to get in the shower, thinking over what had occurred the night before. He remembered wanting to kiss her outside his front door. In his hazy state, she had been the only clear thing in his sights. Sasuke did not know what to make of this. Never having had any knowledge of romance or romantic feelings, the Uchiha was totally at a loss to grasp what he felt for Sakura. While he could no longer doubt that his appreciation for her physical beauty was not purely platonic, he did not know how he felt otherwise. Not for the first time in his life, Sasuke wished he could speak to his mother.

Sasuke's mother would have loved his team, but she would have especially loved Sakura. Although many thought of Mikoto being a gentle soul, there was part of her that was as fierce and strong as any of the Uchiha clan. She would have delighted in Sakura's delicate beauty and passionate soul. Sasuke had long suspected that his mother would have loved another child, specifically a daughter to dress up and teach to be a fearsome kunoichi. If she could not have that, however, he knew that his teammate would have been the perfect substitution. Sakura's kind heart, keen intellect, and frightening temper would have made her welcome to everyone in his family, even his stoic father. Sasuke was sure his mother would have pushed Sasuke towards Sakura from a young age as being a suitable match. Now, though, he only wanted to get help diagnosing his feelings.

Sasuke dressed for the day after finishing his shower and then made a simple breakfast. He looked out his window to view the beautiful garden that Sakura had lovingly planted. Sasuke began to suspect that no matter what his feelings for Sakura were, he wouldn't feel the same way about someone again. Sakura had always been special to him, but now he didn't know what role she held in his life. She was a constant presence, someone who he always knew would be there, but it went beyond that.

The Uchiha was pulled from his musings by the sound of tapping on his kitchen window. He opened it to see a hawk sporting a letter. He removed it and read through quickly to see that he was being summoned to the Hokage's office. Grateful for the distraction, Sasuke gave the hawk a small treat before departing his home to make his way to meet Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to find both Sakura and Naruto already in Kakashi's office. Sakura was wearing her shinobi gear and carrying a traveling backpack, but Naruto was still in his casual sweatpants. Sakura gave him a beautiful smile when she turned to look at him, while Naruto gave him a smirk.

"How you feeling, Sasuke?" the jinchuriki asked him as he moved to join the group, a superior tone in his voice. "Head hurt at all?"

Ignoring his best friend, Sasuke moved to stand on the other side of Sakura. Kakashi faced them all, a smile lighting his eyes at the sight of his team reunited.

"As I was saying when Sasuke came in, Sakura has been summoned today for a mission to Suna regarding the children's hospital she has set up there," Kakashi explained to them. "She will be gone for the next two weeks, and will return with Shikamaru and Temari."

Sasuke's eyes slid to look at Sakura, who was giving Kakashi her full attention. How would things change with her gone?

"Now, while Sakura is away, you two will be tasked with doing some in-town assignments," Kakashi continued telling them. "Many of our genin squad leaders have been asking about getting extra ninjutsu training, especially from two certain shinobi who seem to have mastered the art. So you two will be training each day with a different team to help them expand and work on their ninjutsu skills. Here is a list of the teams, locations, and dates you will be meeting with them." Kakashi handed Sasuke and Naruto each a piece of paper. Sasuke looked over his own, noticing there were 3 different genin teams to train with. He would train with each group 3 times.

He felt Sakura's eyes on him and he turned to meet them. She had a gentle look in her emerald irises, and gave him a sweet smile. He felt that same feeling in his stomach; the feelings of awe, gratitude, and affection. He felt an urge to reach his good hand out to her and stroke her cheekbone delicately, just to see what it felt like.

Overwhelmed by the strange urge, he looked away from her quickly before he could notice the look of hurt that flashed across her face. Naruto, however, did not miss any of the exchange, and made a note to discuss it with his best friend before Sakura returned from her mission.

When the trio was dismissed by Kakashi, Naruto quickly turned to his pink-haired teammate and asked "Are you going to be seeing Gaara at all?"

"I'm sure I will," Sakura replied, looking straight ahead at the road in front of her. She was anxious to be on the road and worried that she had upset Sasuke, who refused to look at her. Could it have to do with last night?

"Wish I could go," Naruto almost pouted. "Hinata and I could use a getaway."

"Well, this won't be a vacation, Naruto," Sakura huffed. "This is official shinobi business."

"Yeah, but this is fun for you!" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

Sakura shook her head, exasperated. "I don't think there will be much time for fun. I'll be in the hospital or in meetings every day. I'll be lucky if I have time for tea with Temari."

Sasuke listened to them as they continued to bicker, but he didn't really pay attention. His thoughts were turned entirely towards the strange urges he'd been having lately. It's true, he enjoyed Sakura's company in a different way than he had his family or his other teammates; but the physical urges he felt towards her were totally unusual. He chose to pinpoint them on the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He'd heard that alcohol could lead to various physical desires, and surely this must be a result of that. Sakura was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the only woman who had a special place in his life. It was reasonable that she would be the object of that desire in his inebriated state, and he was certain there had to be lingering effects of alcohol. Well, fairly certain.

As they got closer to the gates of Konoha, however, Sasuke subconsciously moved closer to Sakura. He found himself worrying about her safety and getting anxious about her being gone for two weeks. It wasn't that Sasuke thought she was incapable of completing a mission safely; on the contrary, he believed that Sakura was one of the strongest people had ever met, and would have no problem making the familiar trip to Suna. He did not understand his paranoia and fear. The only thing he had to compare it to was the feeling he got when Itachi would leave on missions for long periods of time, leaving Sasuke to count the days until his return.

When the group finally stopped, they were just outside the gates of Konoha. Sakura turned to her teammates. She first looked to Sasuke, who's deep charcoal eyes met hers instantly. He was staring at her with his eyebrows knit together, a look of apprehension on his face. She was momentarily stunned at his vulnerable state before she gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you when I'm back, Sasuke-kun," she told him gently.

He stared at her a few more moments before simply telling her "Be careful." His gaze upon her intensified before he added "For me."

She nodded, her mouth dry with the way he was staring at her so intently. They continued to stare at each other, many words going unspoken, before Naruto cleared his throat loudly. Sakura jumped before turning beet red and turning to Naruto.

"S-sorry!" Sakura stammered. She gave Naruto a warm smile and a quick hug, telling her best friend goodbye. "I'll see you both when I'm back?"

Naruto flashed a smile in response and Sasuke simply nodded. Sakura gave them both one last wave before departing for Suna, her pink hair flying behind her.

When her figure became a blur, the two shinobi turned away, with Sasuke silently fuming that Naruto had hugged Sakura. Why he was so jealous, the incredibly intelligent shinobi could not figure out for the life of him.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the first week, Sasuke had reverted to many of his broodish, impatient tendencies that he'd had as a genin on Team 7. He angered easily and constantly seemed on edge to everyone he met. The only time he was truly patient was when he was working with the genin teams, and even then he would snap at Naruto when he was goofing off too much. Sasuke spent most of his free time in the Uchiha compound, training or thinking. With his usual routine of escorting Sakura from the hospital off balance, Sasuke found himself delving into deep corners of his mind. He had not realized how his days had shaped themselves around the pink-haired woman.

He could not get Sakura out of his head. He imagined her getting caught in an avalanche, getting lost in the dunes outside of Suna, or falling sick with some strange disease. While he knew that none of this was probable, they were still thoughts that affected him. After losing all of his family, his mind rapidly jumped to conclusions out of fear of losing another loved one. He remembered what it was like hearing that she had been kidnapped in early Spring by that man Kido. He had never traveled to Konoha as quickly as he had then. The fear that Sakura was in a villain's clutches, possibly dead, had propelled him to find her. His heart had clenched and his anger and dismay that someone would dare kidnap her had consumed him. She was a teammate, and more important, someone precious to him. Upon discovering that she had already escaped, defeated a team of anbu, and taken down Kido, Sasuke's anger did not wane, but he felt his heart swell with pride and allowed a smirk. Sakura was ferociously strong and an exceptionally brilliant woman. In order to make her life easier, he took down the remaining anbu who had chosen to flee, giving him a satisfied feeling that he had still helped her. He departed before she could find him, but he knew he would be back to see her soon.

No, Sasuke did not doubt Sakura's strength for a moment; she could destroy mountains and bring any man down before immediately turning into a kind, loving doctor. She amazed him with her ferocity, intelligence, and compassion. The idea that someone would try to harm her sent that same sick feeling through him that overwhelmed him when she was kidnapped, though he knew she would always be able hold her own. Beyond that, what scared him the most was the unknown surroundings she was in. Was she comfortable? Was she welcome?

He was thinking of this one day as he checked on the tomatoes in his private garden. He knew the people of Suna loved her. Hell, everyone loved her. During Sasuke's travels, it wasn't unusual for him to hear about the pink-haired shinobi from Konoha who healed hearts and broke skulls at the same time. In Suna, the admiration had been more abundant than normal. When he spent a few days there during his travels, he overheard many men and women discussing how grateful they were that the beautiful Haruno Sakura had opened up a children's clinic and expanded many of the medical practices in Suna. He would always smile to himself, proud of his teammate. Now, though, Sasuke did not smile.

He began to think of the men he'd overheard praising Sakura. They would discuss her intelligence, kindness, and more than anything her alluring beauty. While she deserved all this praise and Sasuke wanted nothing more than for her to be on a pedestal, it caused him to have some unpleasant thoughts. What if one of those men approached her? What if she blushed at him and he smiled at her? What if she fell for him? Sasuke's heart clenched up. He felt pain and jealousy course through his body. While he was sure Sakura still held a special affection for him, how long would she wait for him? What if she met someone else in another place, and left to forget Sasuke. At the end of it all, Sasuke only wanted what would make Sakura happy. He had wronged her so much and she had always been so devoted and kind. He could never begrudge her the happiness she deserved. But the thought of that happiness being found in the arms of another man made him want to light a tree on fire.

Sasuke sighed before picking a ripe tomato off the vine and putting it in a bowl that sat on the ledge of his open window. He knew he was over-thinking and jumping to conclusions, but after losing everything he had, it was hard not to. Sasuke was beginning to understand exactly how deep his feelings for Sakura were, and it only made his anxiety worse for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was at the end of their training on the seventh day Sakura had been gone that Naruto finally approached Sasuke about his behavior.

They had just finished working with a genin team that was led by none other than Akimichi Choji. One girl in particular had been having trouble with her fire jutsu. Sasuke had been incredibly patient with the young girl named Koki. He helped guide her through the process until her jutsu was almost as strong as his. Sasuke nodded his approval, and thought to himself that she would be a great shinobi. He was distracted, however, when he overheard Naruto shouting. He turned to see him running from the two boys, Oshiro and Kasai, who were using their newly perfected earth and water ninjutsu to chase the jinchuriki around. Koki shook her head while Sasuke fumed beside her.

"Naruto," Sasuke barked. "Stop fooling around. You're acting like a child."

The two genin boys stopped, looking slightly ashamed while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke was short with him, but he did care about the effect it had on Oshiro and Kasai.

"Eh, don't worry!" He told the boys. "Sasuke's just very serious. You've both improved with your ninjutsus, however! You should feel great, dattebayo!"

Choji, who was sitting back and watching his team train, stood up and made his way towards the genin. "Naruto is right," Choji told them with a smile. "You've all improved greatly! Why don't we go get some barbeque to celebrate!"

"Thank you Choji-sensei!" Koki smiled at him and clasped her hands together, while Oshiro and Kasai perked up and high-fived each other.

The genin team cleaned up and bid their thank yous and goodbyes before leaving the best friends alone together. Sasuke immediately gathered his things and made to leave, but Naruto stopped him.

"Oi, Sasuke!" He called as he picked up his sweatshirt and through it over his head. "Let's go get some Ramen. Hinata volunteered to help Shizune at the hospital today and won't get off work for another hour."

Sasuke uttered a simple "No," and continued walking. Naruto caught up to him and kept in stride with him.

"C'mon, don't be lame. I want to talk to you about some stuff." Naruto looked at him, his usually goofy face serious.

Sasuke sighed. In those rare occasions where Naruto was serious, Sasuke would always listen. His best friend was always so light-hearted that it would take something important to make him become this earnest. He finally nodded and changed paths, heading toward Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk there, formulating his thoughts carefully. When they finally reached the familiar haunt, they took their seats and ordered large bowls of ramen. The two were quiet for a few moments before Naruto spoke up.

"So," the jinchuriki spoke carefully. "You've been acting a little different this week."

Sasuke huffed before taking a bite of his ramen, denying Naruto a proper reply.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura leaving, would it?" Naruto peeked sideways, his jaw almost dropping when he saw a faint sheen of pink on Sasuke's cheeks before the Uchiha turned his head away haughtily. It was like seeing twelve year old Sasuke all over again. "Dattebayo! You know she'll be fine. She's strong enough to take anyone down, not that anyone would ever hurt her."

Sasuke composed himself, continuing to eat. "I know that she is strong. There is no denying that she is an adept kunoichi." Sasuke had already told himself this multiple times to quell his fears.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Naruto almost yelled. "Oi, teme, I see the way you look at her. You've got it bad for Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, baka," Sasuke seethed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do," Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sasuke earnestly. "Look, you may not fully understand it, but you've changed. Now, when Sakura walks in the room, your eyes almost never leave her. When we go anywhere, you always stand or sit by her. When you talk to her, you're either more gentle than I've ever seen you be or you clam up and don't give her a response. Either way, you're falling for her."

Sasuke took in Naruto's words carefully. What he'd suspected himself had become obvious to other people. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments before replying.

"Look, Naruto. I'm trying to figure out my feelings right now. I know that things are changing for me when it comes to Sakura. But I don't even know what to do. I don't know how she feels, and with her being gone for another week…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Well, to start, you can stop being in such a bad mood." Naruto ignored Sasuke's scowl that broke out onto his face. "It's not doing anyone any good to have you brooding while Sakura is away. When she comes back, just hang out with her. Keep being her friend and let things unfold naturally. Ask her to dinner or to go pick flowers or something. She won't care what you do as long as you're giving her the attention she deserves. She has never stopped loving you, Sasuke, and I don't think she could if she tried. I personally think she could do better, but the heart wants what the heart wants." At that, Naruto began comically slurping on noodles before asking for a refill.

Sasuke couldn't help the happy feeling that bloomed in his heart. To know that Sakura had never stopped loving him made him feel a little more positive and a lot less grumpy. Naruto was right. He needed to work on making Sakura happy, because it was what she deserved.

"Thank you, Naruto," he told his best friend after a few moments of quiet. The jinchuriki beamed at him, thinking that he could not wait to tell Hinata what had happened.

* * *

Sakura wiped her sweat off her brow as she walked through the sunny streets of Suna. The heat was dry and much more intense in the desert than it was in Konoha. She had just left a rather long meeting with a group of medical personal with whom she had discussed the progress being made with the children of Suna. Just as it had in Konoha, there was a steady positive progression of healthier and happier children as more attended the children's clinic.

Happy from how well the clinic seemed to be going, Sakura was light on her feet. In fact, her meetings and teachings had been going so well that it seemed she would get to leave a few days early. Shikamaru and Temari, would had been visiting Suna for the last month, were leaving the next day. After clearing it with Gaara, Sakura would travel home with them, three days sooner than expected.

She made her way to her pretty room in the Kazekage's guest residence. It was decorated simply, with small cacti on the shelves and blue pillows scattered around on various furniture. Sakura made herself a bath with jasmine scented bubbles and took a long soak. She was supposed to have dinner with the Sand Siblings and Shikamaru in an hour, so she felt the need to clean up and look presentable. Her thoughts, as per usual, drifted to Sasuke. She had only been apart from him for a week and a half and she already missed him. He had been gone on a mission for a week, and then she only had one day with him before she had to leave. She wondered if he missed her at all. Surely he had to. He'd told her to be careful not only for her sake, but for his. The way he had looked at her still sent shivers through her spine. His beautiful onyx eyes pierced through her, setting her nerves alight and making her heart beat so much faster. His face was so startlingly handsome, and his concern for her was plain for her to see. It made her believe that Sasuke really felt something for her.

Small glimmers of hope were blooming in Sakura's chest. Maybe Sasuke would return her affections and care for her the way she did for him. Her urge to return to Konoha strengthened at the anticipation of seeing him again. She wanted to strengthen the bond between them and forge a deeper connection. Even if he did not want her romantically, he was definitely the person she saw the most frequently in her spare time. Their friendship, always dear to her, was now becoming necessary to her everyday life.

Sakura finished her bath and put on a light green cotton shirt and white shorts. She put a green headband in her hair and put on a pair of sandals. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before departing the room to meet her friends for dinner. It was a happy affair. Gaara had hosted them for a simple meal and the group had engaged in lighthearted chatter. Kankuro had entertained Sakura with his bad jokes and attitude. He would always be indebted to Sakura for saving his life, and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she had grown. He sighed to himself, knowing that she loved Sasuke, and only hoped he would one day find someone like her to spend his days with. Gaara had sent Sakura back with a small cactus to put in the children's ward of Konoha. He was grateful to her for everything she had done, and told her to give Naruto a hello for him. Temari and Shikamaru made plans to meet Sakura early the next morning so they could get a good start to their journey.

Overall, Sakura had an excellent night with her friends. However, when she was alone in her room laying down to go to sleep, her thoughts were overtaken with the anticipation of seeing Sasuke. Having tea with him, walking home from work with him, and maybe even making dinner with him. She had a strong feeling deep in her gut that he would be just as happy to see her as she was to see him. That is, she thought with a sleepy smile on her face, unless Naruto and him had killed each other in her absence.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto noted that Sasuke was in a remarkably good mood, and he could only suspect why. Today was the day that Sakura was supposed to be leaving Suna to come home. Three days from now, she would be back. Naruto knew that this meant that it was only a matter of time before Sasuke began working on building a romantic relationship with Sakura, who would be over the moon. The jinchuriki smiled to himself. After a rather excitable morning spent with Hinata, Naruto was going with Sasuke to meet with Kakashi about the training they had been doing with the genin teams.

The heat in Konoha had become drier as July turned into August. The sun still beat down fiercely, and the two best friends felt it on their way to meet with Kakashi. Sasuke, who usually hated the dry heat of late summer, couldn't have cared less that day. As they walked into the Hokage's office and the cool waves of the ac washed over them, they saw that even the Hokage was in a chipper mood. Kakashi was laughing with one of his assistants who had made a rather funny joke, and he had a gleam in his eye as Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Ah Sasuke, Naruto," he said to them. His pretty assistant smiled at them and continued filing papers next to Kakashi. "Let's review how you've done as trainers."

The review process ended fairly quickly with both shinobi earning excellent reviews, and the old teammates ended up chatting about the various events happening in Konoha. They carried on for a few minutes before the door to the Hokage's office opened and Shikamaru walked in. Kakashi's eyes widened before standing and addressing him.

"Shikamaru! You're back earlier than anticipated." He gave a gracious smile from under his mask.

"Sakura finished her work early, so we left. We arrived back last night." Shikamaru told him. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke."

Naruto smiled at him while Sasuke stood stock still. Sakura was back, three days earlier than anticipated.

"Sakura should be here later today to meet you. We were all exhausted when we arrived." Shikamaru told them all. "I just came to check in with you before I go look at the progress of what has been done in my absence."

Kakashi nodded and dismissed Shikamaru. "You two are free to go if you would like to go see Sakura. Naruto, do not annoy her. She's been on a mission."

Naruto's face comically twisted to a look of disbelief while Sasuke nodded and turned to exit the room. He fully intended to go see Sakura, but before that, he needed to do a few things.

Sakura awoke much later than she normally did that day. Rather than making camp, her and her companions had decided to push through and make it home, with their arrival happening at around midnight. She felt incredibly refreshed after sleeping in her own bed, and awoke with her stomach rumbling. Sleepily making her way to the kitchen, Sakura looked in her fridge and pantry only to realize that she had no food at all. Sighing, she knew that she would have to go food shopping that day. She wandered back to her room, wondering if she could perhaps make Sasuke or Naruto go with her. She would have to visit Ino as well to check in on how wedding plans were going, and she owed Hinata a lunch date.

Deciding not to worry anymore about her obligations, Sakura allowed herself a nice, long bath. She used her favorite rose scented bubbles and cherry blossom soaps, soaking her tired body. She then dressed herself in a dark red flowy tank top and white shorts and tied part of her hair back in a cute ponytail. She checked on her little plants that Hinata had graciously watered in her absence. They were doing fine, but not as well as they normally did under Sakura's care. She lovingly hummed a sweet song, sure that it would perk the plants back up. She then began preparing to go food shopping and drop by Kakashi's office when she heard a rather loud knock at her door. Knowing only one person who would knock that obnoxiously, she immediately opened it to Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled at them happily, causing Sasuke to return a small smirk.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her. "We brought some stuff for you!" He held up two paper bags full of groceries. Sasuke held a bag and a handful of flowers.

Sakura blushed tomato red before stammering "W-what! You guys didn't have to do that! Shannaroo!" She gestured them inside, where they placed the bags on her counter.

"It was Sasuke's idea," Naruto told her cheerfully as he unloaded some apples from a bag. "He knew you wouldn't have any groceries after being gone for two weeks."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, who was busy putting away a bag of rice. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, blushing prettily. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! This is very sweet." Surprisingly, he did not flinch. He instead gave her a tentative smile and let out a small "Ah". Smiling even wider, Sakura moved to put the flowers Sasuke had laid on the counter into a vase. They were bright orange marigolds, and brought cheer into her small home. She then proceeded to help continue unloading groceries, and insisted on letting her cook lunch for them. Naruto chattered away at Sakura as she chopped vegetables and cooked chicken, asking her multiple questions about her trip to Suna. Sasuke found himself hanging on to every word she said. He wanted to know all about the work she had done and the progress being made.

The first time Sasuke heard about Sakura's children's clinic, his heart had swelled with gratitude and pride. She was changing the world so that people like him and Naruto would not be lonely. It was working on a better future from a place that no one else had thought to look: children. He was glad to hear that the reports showed happier and healthier children in Suna, and even gave her a proud smile at one point. She was always the most gentle-hearted of them, with the fiercest strength.

Sakura placed a bowl of Oyakodon in front of each of them. She then put sliced tomatoes in front of Sasuke and an orange in front of Naruto. She poured lemonade in their glasses and then sat down next to them. It was quiet for a bit, save for the sounds of happy chewing and slurping. Finally, when Sakura pushed away her bowl, she sighed and said "I must go visit Kakashi and turn in my mission report."

She got up to begin to wash her dishes. Sasuke immediately stood to help. Naruto sat back and watched the two of them, standing side by side and doing dishes. He felt a sort of sweet contentment wash over him. They looked right together. It was like seeing Spring and Winter right next to each other. For once, Sasuke was openly smiling as Sakura chattered to him about her plans for the garden outside his house.

Naruto, feeling as though it was his time to go, abruptly stood up and declared "Well, I've got to get home to see Hinata. Have a good afternoon you two!" Hiding a laugh at Sakura's wide eyes and Sasuke's narrowed ones, the Uzumaki quickly ran out the front door. He hurried home, allowing himself a small chuckle here and there at the expense of his friends. When he arrived in his own home to a beautiful Hinata who was humming a sweet tune while hanging some laundry to dry, he stood for a few moments admiring her.

Hinata had only grown more confident and lovely since her marriage to Naruto, and it showed with the way she radiated peace and serenity. Her long raven hair was swinging behind her as she reached up to hang shirts and towels, her creamy legs exposed below her shorts. To Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata was the most beautiful woman in the world. Seeing his friends slowly come together in love made Naruto reflect on how lucky he was to have a wife he loved so much.

Sensing someone behind her, Hinata turned around. She gave Naruto a sweet smile, her lavender eyes perking up at the sight of him. "Okaeri, anata." Naruto moved to help her hang up the rest of the laundry before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes wide.

"What has gotten into you, Naruto?" She asked him with a small giggle.

"I'm just very grateful to have you," He told her before kissing her stunned mouth and whisking her away into their bedroom, where he would show her exactly how grateful he was.

When Naruto left, Sakura turned to Sasuke with her eyes wide. "Is he alright?" She asked as she handed him a plate to dry.

"I have no idea," Sasuke told her before shrugging. "It's Naruto." Sakura paused for a moment before nodding and continuing to wash dishes.

"How is the garden?" The pink haired woman asked Sasuke after a few moments of silence.

"It's looking well." Sasuke took the last dish from her to dry and carefully put it away in her cabinet. After a moment's deliberation, he found himself asking her "Would you like to come see it for yourself?"

Sakura beamed at him and nodded. "After I give Kakashi-sensei my mission report, I'd love to."

Sasuke nodded back, watching the way Sakura's face lit up at the thought of seeing the garden that was dear to her heart and felt his own pang of satisfaction make its way through his body. What he didn't know was that it wasn't the thought of spending time with the garden that made Sakura so happy, but rather the thought of spending time with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Uchiha Sasuke spent the remainder of August and most of September paying close attention to Sakura. He got to know her in ways that he didn't before, mostly small anecdotes about her that he'd never had patience to pay close attention to when they were younger. His focus then had been on getting revenge for his clan's sake; now, his focus was on letting his bond with Sakura grow. He learned about her favorite seasons and colors, her favorite flowers and perfumes, movies and books, and everything under the sun. He learned how much she loved her parents, and how much Team 7 meant to her.

Sasuke continued walking Sakura home from the hospital. He began to be able to tell what kind of day she'd had as soon as she walked out the hospital doors. If she'd had a good day, her shoulders were thrown back and she walked with a determined bounce while radiating pure joy. She'd always give Sasuke a huge smile and begin to babble on about the patients she'd been able to help. She would invite him over for tea and they would enjoy a good afternoon or evening together. If she'd had a bad day, she would come out with her shoulders slumped, walking slowly and almost numbly. When she saw Sasuke, she would give him a sweet but melancholy smile. Sasuke would then walk closely next to her and bring her back to his house for some time in the garden and a dessert that she loved to make her feel better. She would slowly warm back up and always returned to her bubbly self after spending time with him.

In addition to walking her home from work, Sasuke found himself eating dinner with Sakura at least three times a week. They went on walks together, worked in his garden together, trained together, and shopped together. During this time spent together, Sasuke discovered how much affection he held for this one woman. Every word she said affected him, and he found himself carefully listening to what she had to say.

One night after an early dinner, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to go on a walk together along the river. Sakura had been particularly on edge that day after her shift at the hospital, partially due to the fact that Ino had been worrying about wedding plans all week, and much of the stress had fallen on Sakura. With their marriage only two weeks away, Sakura was exhausted after trying to deal with all of Ino's demands and planning while balancing her own work schedule.

"Honestly, it's a good thing we'll be going on a mission tomorrow," Sakura huffed to Sasuke as they walked under the brilliant sunset. "I need a break from Ino's wedding. I've never met someone so difficult! But I guess it's to be expected from her."

Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura's face as it became more animated with discussion of their impending mission. He noted that she really was a beautiful woman. His desire to touch her had been increasingly difficult to overcome as time had passed, and this was another moment where Sasuke felt the desire to draw Sakura into his arms and kiss her. He was not, however, mentally prepared for those consequences. Sasuke had been taking painstaking care towards getting to know the ins and outs of Sakura's mind, but he had no idea how she would react to him trying to kiss her. He thought about this as he watched her, wondering exactly what she would do if he went in for one.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's staring, and she gave him a quizzical look. They were approaching her front door so Sasuke could drop her off at home, the stars beginning to twinkle in the night sky. They reached her door and she turned to tell him goodnight but her words caught in her throat. Sasuke was no more than a foot away from her, looking at her with intense eyes, his lips slightly parted. Sakura couldn't breathe for a moment, completely frozen in place. What would she do if his lips moved closer to hers?

Instead of moving his lips, however, Sasuke lifted his good hand and poked her on the forehead with those same two fingers. "Goodnight, Sakura."

"G-goodnight, Sasuke-k-kun," Sakura stammered. He smiled at her gently before swiftly flying back to his home.

When Sasuke arrived home, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Sakura's expression, gazing up at him with desire and surprise in her eyes, had ignited something within him. His physical attraction to her was already strong, but an intimate moment like that had pushed him over the edge. It would take every ounce of his self control to keep from touching her, especially now that he was certain she would enjoy it as much as him. For all of Sasuke's faults, he would never be forward with a woman without having her consent, and he would definitely want Sakura to be secure in knowing his intentions were honorable. It would seem that after their mission, it would be time for Sasuke to take a step towards making his relationship with Sakura more concrete.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had a surprisingly easy mission that day. Their task was to escort the Fire Daimyo's daughter from Konoha to meet him and his wife at a vacation home. There was really no need to have three ninja of their caliber performing the mission; in fact, it had only been at the special request of the 9 year old girl named Aohime that the three great ninja be her escorts.

Much of the time had been spent answering impertinent and silly questions that the three shinobi had taken turns silently giggling at. Aohime had ridden piggyback on Naruto and Sasuke had even let her wear his cloak, which cause Sakura's heart to swell. No matter what the men did, however, it was very obvious that Sakura was the favorite. Aohime held her hand for most of the trip, and asked Sakura the most questions about her beauty, her work, and her hobbies. Sasuke had stood back and watched, happy and proud to see how compassionate and kind Sakura could be with anyone she came across. After dropping Aohime off, the girl had insisted on giving Sakura a beautiful set of cherry blossom hair pins and made the kunoichi promise to write to her.

The trip to drop the child off had been a two day journey, but the ninja could make it back to Konoha in one day. When they arrived back home, Naruto immediately went home to meet Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone together.

"Do you want to make dinner, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at him with a smile.

He nodded at her. The two began to walk towards Sakura's apartment. The streets were fairly bare, since a light drizzle had begun. Sakura's hair was a slightly dark pink from being wet, but her face was bright and cheerful enough to chase away any gloominess. Instead, Sasuke felt a peace like he'd never felt. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at their hands before looking up at him, startled. Blushing, he went to move his hand, but was surprised when he felt Sakura's grip tighten around his. He looked at her, and she was grinning at him shyly. In that moment, and understanding passed between them. They had crossed the threshold from friends into something much more.

* * *

Two days after they first held hands, Sasuke was not there to pick Sakura up from the hospital. Though it happened from time to time, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little upset that he wasn't there. She knew he would come by her apartment later, but she missed him greatly. She had just worked a 12 hour shift and wanted nothing more than to be at home in her pajamas, drinking green tea and telling Sasuke about her day.

As Sakura walked home alone, she couldn't help but think about her relationship with Sasuke. They were no longer just friends; they were an item. Wherever Sakura was, Sasuke was not far behind.They had not kissed yet, but Sakura felt as though it were a matter of time. Being with Sasuke was far better than Sakura could have ever imagined. She had never felt so comfortable and secure with another person before. She felt strong pangs of love in her heart just by sitting next to him in comforting silence. She was blissfully happy, unlike anything she had ever dreamed. She wondered if he would propose to her. She then wondered what kind of lover he would be, though she knew the answer. He would be passionate and intense and…

Sakura stopped herself. These were not thoughts to have on the street as she walked home. Shaking them out of her head, Sakura instead thought of the leftover anko dumplings in her fridge at home. She would change into her pajamas, eat her dumplings, and then read some of her textbook while she waited for Sasuke to come over.

She arrived home and did exactly as she planned. It wasn't until she finished her dumplings that she heard a tapping at the window. Sasuke's hawk was there with a letter in his mouth. Opening the letter, she read "Kakashi sent me on a mission today. I will be back in three days time. I'm sorry I did not say bye. I'll see you when I'm back."

Sakura sighed, her heart feeling mixed emotions. While she hated that he would be away, she was incredibly grateful that they were at a point in their relationship where he was sending her letters during his absence. She scribbled back a "See you soon!" with a small heart, gave the hawk a treat, and then sent the bird back with her note towards the man she loved more than anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay - I just graduated college and I've been ridiculously busy. Anyways, here's a small update! I thought this should be a chapter by itself. xoxo_

* * *

Sakura blew her nose into a handkerchief as she watched Sai and Ino depart for their honeymoon that day in late October. Sasuke stood by her side, watching the newlyweds begin their journey to happiness. The two shared a look, and went to say their goodbyes to their friends before departing.

Naruto and Hinata's wedding had been extravagant, but it wasn't opulent and flashy the way Ino's had been. Even as Sakura walked home, she couldn't believe how lavish her bridesmaid dress was. She was stuffed head-to-toe in a long-sleeve deep purple evening gown made of beautiful silk with decadent trim and ruffles. As lovely as the dress was, Sakura could not wait to get home and put on her sweatpants after removing the makeup and false eyelashes Ino had insisted she put on.

Sasuke, on his part, was ready to put on a loose t-shirt and shorts as soon as he could, but he also couldn't help glancing at Sakura frequently on their walk to her home. Even with eyes red from crying, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Having never seen her looking so glamorous, Sasuke was a little in awe. The pair soon found themselves at Sakura's apartment where Sakura quickly changed and removed her makeup, letting her hair down out of the intricate up-do it had been in. Sakura smiled at him as she walked out of her room in her favorite oversized green sweater and black sweatpants. She noticed the way he took her in with his eyes, and walked outside to hide her blush.

The pair then went to Sasuke's to relax after the long day. While Sasuke changed, Sakura let herself look through his pantry in search of tea. She was about to prepare reach for the box when her eyes came across her tin of cocoa powder. "Do you like hot chocolate, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him as he entered the kitchen in his own comfortable clothing.

"Hn," He said with a tone of affirmation as he turned to open the kitchen window He felt Sakura's eyes land on him.

"I'm surprised," She felt herself saying before she could stop herself. "I thought it would be too sweet for you."

"I like it with a lot of cocoa," He told her. There was a subtle pause before he went on. "My mother drank it often."

Sakura felt a soft smile tug at her lips. "I'll make yours with more cocoa, then."

Sasuke opened his back door and stood in the doorway, letting the cool air enter his home. He looked out into the night as he listened to the sounds of Sakura's humming as she busied herself in the kitchen. He felt so at peace, more than he had in a long time. It was nights like this where he missed his family, but not in a way that hurt. The stars shined brightly in the Uchiha district, where there were not so many city lights to dim them

He felt Sakura approach his side, and turned to look at her. She handed him his cup and stood to his right, looking out into the night. He sipped on his drink, and was pleasantly surprised. It tasted just like his mother's, but there way something extra that made it even richer.

"Is there cinnamon in this?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, I hope you like it!" She turned to look at him, her eyebrows darted together. "I forgot to ask if you would mind, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

"No, don't be sorry," He turned to look out into the garden again. "It's good."

He felt her beam up at him, and he did not look at her for fear she would see the small blush that stained his cheeks. He felt her move away from him and step into the garden, her neck craning to see the moon better. He stared at her, and couldn't help but wish that on the back of Sakura's shirt there had been a small Uchiha fan.

* * *

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him a few days later. He had arrived at her house that morning and told her to put on her cloak and to come with him. She had happily complied, and once they were outside the village, he had transported them to a small cliff by the sea. They had been walking on the cliff for thirty minutes, and Sakura was growing curious.

He did not reply to her, but instead gave her a small smirk. The wind was blowing chill but the sea was as blue and bright as it was on a Summer's day. The finally approached a ledge on the cliff that reached far out over the sea. There was a small bench there that Sakura followed Sasuke to. She sat on it and stared out into the ocean, her eyes wide at the beautiful scene in front of her.

Sasuke sat beside her, and they were quiet for a minute. "I wanted to take you're here for our first date."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "This is a date?"

Sasuke, for once, looked sheepish. "I had intended it to be, unless you don't want it to be."

"Ne, of course I do Sasuke-kun!" She almost yelled. "I would have dressed up a little is all." She looked to the scene for a moment before turning to Sasuke and smiling. "I am happy here. With you."

Sasuke turned to look at her, wide emerald eyes brimming with affection and her plump lips tugged up at the corner. He followed his instincts, and did the only thing he could at that moment. Sasuke closed the gap between them and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

And then, Sakura fainted.

Sakura awoke to the distinct smell of the Uchiha household, and she immediately felt Sasuke's presence next to her. She opened her eyes and saw she was laying on his couch in the living room and saw a look of utmost concern on his face. She remembered being at this cliff, and then Sasuke had leaned in and—

"Shannaroo," Sakura whispered dejectedly. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me since I was 5 and I actually fainted…"

Sasuke let out a sigh before a small smirk tugged at his lips. "I'm sorry I caught you off guard."

Sakura felt her cheeks blush crimson as she sat up, and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I fainted, Sasuke-kun."

She felt his hand pull at her chin so she was looking into his deep onyx eyes. "It's okay," He told her. "Do you think we can try again?"

She nodded slowly, and felt herself swooning as his lips pressed on her. This time, she fully embraced them and kissed him back, her soft lips molding into his. The pair slowly began to move their and explore the new sensations this brought on, only drawing apart after several moments for air.

Sakura's eyes shined up at Sasuke, and in that moment the young couple knew there was no going back.


End file.
